brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gaston's Odyssey
Gaston's Odyssey (L'Odyssée de Gaston) |image = Gastonsodyssey.png |imagewidth = 250 |imagecaption = Gaston heads outside to go to town |Directed by = "France & Alex" |Released = May 2008 |Starring = "France & Alex" |Genre = Comedy |Running time = *25:25 |Language = French |Watch Now = *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *10th anniversary remastered edition |Created for = }} Gaston's Odyssey (French: L'Odyssée de Gaston) is a 2008 comedy brickfilm by "France & Alex". It is about a world inhabited by centaur-people and follows a clumsy man, Gaston, as he accidentally uncovers a sinister plot.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7Ptz1qjBHU Gaston's Odyssey on YouTube] With a running time of over 25 minutes, Gaston's Odyssey is the longest film by France & Alex, and was created between October 2006 and May 2008.Website films page Plot A man, Gaston, approaches a woman on a bench and asks where her legs are. She is confused by the question as she has two legs, and she asks Gaston about his own. Gaston looks at his own two legs and becomes flustered wondering where his legs have gone, as the woman makes an excuse to leave. Gaston wakes up. He is relieved that he was only dreaming and still has his full body, which is revealed to be centaur-like with four legs. He heads outside, and it is seen that everyone else in the land also has four legs. As Gaston walks through town, his clumsiness leads to a number of mishaps, which he does not notice. He approaches a croissant-selling cart but accidentally knocks the brake off it, and it begins to roll away. The seller chases after it as it rolls down a hill, and another man on the street narrowly avoids being hit by it and then by a sign it knocked down. Gaston calls to greet the man, George, but George is alarmed to see Gaston and remembers back to when Gaston managed to injure him multiple times when trying to carry a piano with him, so runs away. Gaston arrives at a beach. He sees a billboard advertising skiing holidays and daydreams about skiing. He does not look where he is going and falls off a dock into a boat, getting knocked out as the boat takes him out to sea. Days go by and he awakens to find himself surrounded by water, so decides to go back to sleep. Eventually, the boat grounds on a desert island, and when Gaston wakes up, he explores in search of food. He finds a banana but it is quickly taken by a monkey who dashes up a tree. Gaston throws various objects at the monkey, missing every time, but manages to accidentally hit a hidden lever with a rock. This causes a secret entrance in a cliff side to open, and Gaston heads inside to look around, where he is spotted by security cameras. In another room, a villainous character with two legs is informed of the centaur intruder. He declares that the centaur must not know of their existence and must be eliminated, and sends two robots to take care of him. The robots approach Gaston from either side and fire at him, but he jumps in the air when coming to a realisation, and the robots hit each other. Gaston thinks he is in a movie studio, and continues on up an elevator and into the headquarters. Here, the villain reveals himself as the Spectre, and explains his hatred for centaurs and his plan to turn them all into two-legged beings using his "hippo reverser x-1" ray. He has Gaston tied up so he can test his ray on him, and Gaston recognises a crystal at the top of it from his town. A four-legged man with a camera enters, and Gaston remembers seeing him taking pictures of the crystal in the town. The Spectre introduces him as his spy photographer, Dominique, who stole the crystal and has removable back legs. The ray is prepared to turn Gaston into a normal human, but Gaston suddenly sneezes which knocks Dominique into the control panel. The machine starts firing in random directions and breaks Gaston's chains before turning the Spectre into a centaur. The machine begins to explode as Gaston escapes. The news reports on the explosion that wiped out the island, and then reports that Gaston is the suspect for stealing the crystal as he disappeared on the same day as it. George is interviewed in his house, and thinks it is possible that Gaston is involved with the disappearance due to his clumsiness. He tries to appear saddened by Gaston's disappearance, but can't help starting a dance party. Gaston wanders into George's house, and manages to cause a blackout by touching George's new stereo. George tells him it would be better if he went home. Cast * France as Gaston, The girl in the dream, The lady on the beach, The newscaster, The journalist * Alex as The croissant seller, George, The diver, The musician, The Spectre, The guards, Dominique Remastered edition cast *France as Gaston, The girl in the dream, The lady on the beach, The journalist *Sebastien Marlin as The croissant seller *Alex as George, The diver, The guards *Sébastien as The violinist *Maxime Marion as The newscaster Awards | colspan="1" rowspan="1"|2008 |Bricks in Motion Awards |Best Film |Nominated |- References Category:Brickfilms Category:2008 brickfilms Category:Brickfilms directed by "France & Alex" Category:Award-nominated brickfilms Category:Brickfilms that need to be archived Category:Bricks in Motion Staff Favorite brickfilms Category:Brickfilms filmed in France Category:Comedy brickfilms